Rendez vous au Paradis
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: Songfic. Quand on s'écoute en boucle Alain Chamfort pendant plus de six heures d'affilée, on peut avoir envie de se défouler sur un brouillon parfaitement gnangnan sous le point de vue d'un Sasu chan qui en laissera perplexe plus d'un...


Une songfic écrite bien taaaard le soir... j'suis fatiguéééée, il est 00.20, et je maudis tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas Alain Chamfort, j'vous préviens è.é  
Sinon, bah j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et que Sasu-chan est pas trop OOC, parce qu'il est trop tard pour que je me serve de tout mon cerveau, que Aï-chan est en Shikamaru-mode, et que mes correcteurs orthographique veulent pas se réinstaller. Le rapport entre les fautes et Sasuke ? Bah aucun... non, je ne sous-entends pas que Sasu-chan est une erreur de la nature, mais alors paaaas du tout, il est gentil Sasu-chan. Hem.

Raaah, c'est trop gnangnan, j'ai encore plus honte que d'habitude x)

* * *

**Rendez-vous au Paradis

* * *

**

_Rendez-vous au Paradis  
Si l'idée a son charme  
A quoi pense-t-elle quand elle me dit  
D'venir avec mon arme_

Ce matin-là, en quittant mon appartement de fonction, j'ai jeté machinalement un coup d'œil à ma boîte aux lettres. Personne ne m'aurait écrit, comme d'habitude. Mais mieux valait vérifier. On ne sait jamais. Même si, franchement, je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir la bêtise d'écrire à un asocial, autant parler à un mur, aucune chance d'avoir une réponse. Quoique, avec un mur, si on a de la chance, on aura de l'écho. Mais pas avec moi. Même l'autre blondinet agaçant avait fini par arrêter. Je dois l'avouer, il avait mûri. Il était toujours joyeux comme lorsqu'on avait douze ans, toujours aussi irréfléchi, mais lorsqu'il arrêtait de plaisanter, je pouvais distinguer un voile sombre devant ses pupilles bleues. Et pour cause, ce voile, je me souviens l'avoir contemplé dans le miroir pendant très longtemps. Avant que je ne détruise la plaque de verre sous un accès de colère. La rose aussi avait grandi. Ce n'état plus la gamine pleurnicharde d'avant. La dernière fois, mine de rien, c'était quand même elle qui me traînait sur le long du sentier menant à Konoha. Pendant des kilomètres. Avec sa force étonnante, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'arrêter une seule fois. J'avais un nombre incalculable de fractures, après. Je me souviens de la première phrase qu'elle a prononcée en m'apercevant. « Je te ramènerai à Konoha de gré ou de force ! » Plutôt de force, en réalité… « Sors tes kunaï ! Je veux qu'on combatte avec les mêmes armes ! Pour que l'un de nous ne soit pas désavantagé ! » C'était elle qui avait remplacé l'imbécile quand il avait abandonné, dans ses mimiques stupides comme dans sa loyauté exaspérante.

_Rendez-vous au Paradis  
Attention c'est un piège  
Les anges ne sortent pas le sam'di soir  
En ensemble beige  
__De chez Courrège_

Il n'y avait rien dedans. Je m'y attendais. De toute façon, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas reçu le moindre mot écrit autre qu'un ordre de mission. Je ne regardai plus la boite aux lettres que par habitude, un rituel pénible, parfois cruel. Quand j'étais petit, j'allais toujours chercher le courrier. C'était ma façon de commencer le matin de bonne humeur, avec un petit billet gentil de ma grand-mère qui annonçait une réduction sur les galettes de riz, ou même, mon bulletin de fin d'année à l'académie. C'était aussi moi qui distribuait ce qu'on avait reçu : deux convocations pour Papa, une papier à mettre sur la pile de Itachi qui était en mission, une recette de cuisine pour Maman. Parfois même, une vieille grand-mère du clan venait nous apporter ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour nous. Un peu comme une concierge. D'ailleurs, il y en avait une en bas de mon immeuble, qui interpellait ceux qui passaient pour leur donner leur courrier. En passant devant chez elle, ce matin-là, elle m'a souri et m'a tendu un bout de papier plié en quatre. Les plis bien nets. Je l'ai remercié d'un ton neutre et je me suis emparé du billet. Mon cœur a manqué un battement quand je l'ai ouvert et que j'ai vu une écriture fine, serrée, à l'encre rose. Aucun doute, cela venait de Sakura. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait avoir qu'elle pour m'écrire encore. Même si le simple fait qu'elle ne puisse qu'y penser était gênant : après tout ce temps, toutes ces mauvaises actions m'aimait-elle encore ? Pour m'assurer du contraire, je n'avais qu'à déchiffrer ses jolies pattes de mouches. D'un côté, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y trouver.

_Est-ce le ciel que j'ai gagné  
Dans ses bras je suis prisonnier  
__J'attends l'heure du jugement dernier  
Un ange m'a égratigné  
Près du cœur  
__Va-t-il m'épargner  
Rendez-vous  
__Elle me dit rendez-vous_

J'ai eu besoin de relire ses phrases plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que j'avais bien compris. Elle me demandait de passer devant la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka à minuit. Et de prendre autant d'armes que je le souhaitais. « Sois à l'heure. » Si elle l'avait prononcé, le ton aurait été froid, sec. Le genre d'intonation descendante qui m'est habituellement réservée. Mais apparemment, elle avait décidé d'inverser les rôles. C'était à moi de cacher ma surprise, non pas derrière un grand sourire comme elle aurait pu le faire, mais derrière un air peu accueillant. « Espèce de glaçon sans sentiments ! » Finalement, Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir comme il avait eu raison. Un glaçon fond si on l'expose à une trop grosse source de chaleur. Moi, je luttais contre l'envie de fondre et de mener une existence paisible, parce que je voulais rester glaçon. Instinct de survie ? Possible. Mais je suis quand même allé à son rendez-vous nocturne, la journée passée à m'entraîner comme d'habitude avec ce qu'il restait encore de l'ancienne équipe 7. Elle avait été comme d'habitude tant que le soleil éclairait les nuages, mais ce soir-là, elle brillait. On aurait dit qu'une douce auréole translucide l'entourait, comme une aura. Et sous la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur la pluie, ses cheveux roses n'étaient que rivière de rubis où flottaient des diamants. Une vision enchanteresse. La pluie était froide. J'ai failli fondre. Grâce à la pluie, je suis resté froid. Il faisait nuit. Oui, avec la lune derrière elle, et quelques pétales de fleurs oubliés par Ino hors de la boutique, elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle ne souriait pas du tout. C'était même tout juste si elle ne pleurait pas. La scène n'en aurait été que plus saisissante de par sa beauté. Un ange à la beauté dangereuse. Ne dit-on pas qu'un ange ne vit qu'au Paradis ? Si l'ange descend sur Terre, alors il est déchu. Et l'ange sans ailes n'est plus qu'un Cupidon sans flèches, qui touche le cœur des hommes sans retirer l'épine, laissant une égratignure peu agréable.

_Rendez-vous au Paradis  
Attention c'est un piège  
Les anges ne sortent pas le sam'di soir  
En ensemble beige_

Qu'elle semblait attristée. Le moment de l'ébahissement silencieux passé, j'ai eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De la consoler. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle m'avait appelé ? Non, sûrement pas. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle dit de prendre mes armes…  
« Ne baisse pas les yeux, et regarde les miens. »  
Je ne cillai pas et planta mon regard dans le sien. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'irréel, de doux. Si elle y avait associé un tissu, son choix se serait porté vers une matière rêche, qui râpe, mais douce si on la caresse de l'autre sens. Ses pupilles, elles, exprimaient une détermination toute particulière. La même qu'avait parfois Naruto, il me semble. S'était-elle inspirée de lui ? Emparée de son esprit ?  
« Qu'y vois-tu, Sasuke ?  
- Tout sauf de la crainte.  
- Exactement. »  
Sans que je n'aie le temps de faire un geste, elle s'élança vers moi en laissant une traînée rosâtre derrière elle. Les deux shuriken qu'elle lança se plantèrent dans ma chair, mais je ne frémis pas. Je parais juste le kunaï avec lequel elle essaya de me poignarder. Il alla cogner contre la vitrine de la boutique de fleurs. Les éclats de verre s'envolèrent dans tous les sens en tintant, les uns après les autres. Instinctivement, je la serrai contre moi en lui cachant le visage, pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée.

_Rendez-vous au Paradis  
Si l'idée a son charme  
A quoi pense-t-elle quand elle me dit  
D'venir avec mon arme_

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte en sanglotant. Je me sentis brusquement honteux. J'avais donc fini par fondre. Pourquoi elle, et pourquoi maintenant ? Je pouvais distinguer, avec grand-peine, ses joues rosies par le froid, à travers un rideau de pluie qui ne voulait pas cesser. Par le froid ? Ou par autre chose ? Je n'osais même pas l'imaginer. Elle avait tenté de m'attaquer, ce soir-là. Je m'ébrouai mentalement et retirai les deux étoiles de métal de mon épaule. Une légère gerbe de sang en sortit. Je grimaçai.  
« Bats-toi ! »  
C'était plus un cri du cœur que tout autre chose, sorti de sa bouche aux lèvres fines Elle s'acharnait à me donner des coups de poings sur le torse. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était bien trop épuisée pour user de toute sa puissance, mais avec le peu qu'elle en utilisait, elle arrivait à me faire trembler. Me faire mal ? Etait-ce cette action désespérée qui me causait des élans dans l'épaule, ou était-ce la blessure physique ?  
« Réagis ! Sasuke ! Réagis ! Ne reste pas muet comme ça ! »  
Je la dévisageais gravement. Muet comme un timbre. Le timbre n'était fait que pour être collé être sur l'enveloppe, il ne servait à rien, sauf peut-être à attirer l'attention sur le contenu de la lettre. S'il était le timbre, alors elle était la lettre, et tout ce qu'il y avait écrit.

_Rendez-vous au Paradis  
Attention c'est un piège  
Les anges ne sortent pas le sam'di soir  
En ensemble beige  
__De chez Courrège_

« On est Samedi et toi tu ne réagis pas…  
- Samedi ? »  
Elle me lança un regard glacé. Sous la pluie, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse aussi peu se ressembler. Ce n'était pas Sakura en face de moi. Du moins, pas celle que je connaissais. La rose que je croisais chaque jour avait autant de volonté, mais elle était aussi joyeuse que possible. Mais pourquoi diable gardait-elle ce sourire perpétuellement agaçant ?  
« Naruto est mort depuis dix ans exactement ! Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais l'oublier ! »  
Je restai figé par son hurlement. Elle avait raison. Ce soir-là, notre coéquipier était décédé depuis dix ans tout juste, tout rond, à une poignée de secondes prêt, à minuit. Je n'en revenais pas de l'avoir effacé si facilement. Je m'en mordis les lèvres. Il était mort en août, peu après mes dix-sept ans. Je l'avais pleuré dans mon coin pendant des années. Et j'avais fini par oublier la signification réelle du terme Mort, jusqu'à ne plus me souvenir de la date où il avait rendu l'âme. Etait-ce par égoïsme, par peur de ne pas m'en sortir ? J'en doutais.

_Oh elle est d'une beauté extrême  
En face d'elle je n'suis plus le même  
Je préfère nier que je l'aime  
Et pourtant je la suivrais  
__En enfer  
__Sans faire de problèmes  
Rendez-vous elle me dit rendez-vous_

« Je te hais, Sasuke ! Je vous hais, toi et tes paroles en l'air, toi et ton foutu égoïsme, toi et ta fichue Ice Attitude, toi, toi, et encore toi ! »  
Ses paroles étaient blessantes. Elles s'enfonçaient comme des poignards de glace dans toute mon âme. Pourtant, j'étais un glaçon, impénétrable, infranchissable, même pour la plus sensible des fleurs de cerisier. Sauf pour celle qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer, je ne devais pas l'aimer, il était impensable que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, je devais survivre pour tuer mon frère, ne pas m'encombrer de sentiments futiles…  
« Va en enfer ! »  
Vexé, je croisai les bras. J'avais toujours mon petit air arrogant et supérieur peint sur ma face sombre. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait me faire partir. Elle m'avait convoqué, qu'elle s'exprime. Qu'elle déverse tous ses sentiments refoulés une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais sans doutes aurait-elle pu me tenir le même discours que celui que je lui faisais intérieurement. Vraiment, elle resplendissait sous l'éclairage pâlot de la lune. Cet astre a toujours été celui qui avait le plus d'influence sur moi. Lune Rouge, l'éventail bicolore de mon clan qui y ressemblait étrangement, et maintenant elle. Pourtant, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle me change. Je voulais rester le glaçon impitoyable qui n'hésite pas à tuer. Mais peut-être n'y étais-je jamais arrivé ?

_D'accord je me rends_

Je m'approchai d'elle à pas mesurés, décision prise. Elle ne recula pas. Je l'enserrai entre mes bras. Contrairement à Naruto, elle, je n'aurais jamais à l'enterrer.

Jamais.


End file.
